


A Summer Tai Romance

by DarlinSweet



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Love Triangles, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2019-11-18 02:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18111497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlinSweet/pseuds/DarlinSweet
Summary: I always shipped Summer and Qrow and never understood how Summer and Tai could have possibly gotten together. Then it hit me, and I had to write it down:Knowing that his bad luck would doom them all, Qrow finally left Summer when the stakes became too high. Crushed, Summer finds comfort in her best friend and roommate, Taiyang.





	1. The Flight

Chapter 1: The Flight

“Please. Please! I love you! I need you! Our child needs you! You’re not bad luck, I p…”  
“I can’t stay here, Summer. You know I can’t. Something will happen. To you, the baby, us. It may take a while but something WILL happen. It always does.”  
“No. I don’t believe that. I believe we can..” Qrow turned away from Summer, turned into a crow, and flew off.  
“No… no.” Summer whimpered. With no energy or will to do otherwise left in her body, she allowed herself to slide down to her knees and slumped down to quietly sob. She didn’t know exactly how long she had been there. But it had been long enough for her eyes to run dry and she realized that she may have dozed in exhaustion when she felt a warm, large hand on her shoulder. She slowly looked to the source to find Tai Yang looking at her. Thankfully not with pity, but with understanding.  
“Come to bed. The night is getting cold and you want to stay healthy for the baby.” Tai spoke in a soft and pleading voice. Speaking of the baby was smart of him. Summer may not have had the energy to get up just then otherwise. She allowed Tai to hold her steady as he led her to her bedroom. He even took off her shoes before placing warm blankets on her. Before retreating he turned, “Let me know if you need anything, Summer.” Then he was gone and Summer fell asleep faster than she could have ever hoped. 

The next morning Summer could tell that it was later in the day than she normally rose. She barely squinted her eyes open and she could feel how puffy they had become due to her crying. She thought about going back to sleep but then realized she was starving. Must be a pregnant thing. Remembering again that she was only 12 weeks pregnant. The thought brought a rush of emotions: excitement, for she always wanted children; anticipation because she didn’t know what to expect with her first; and now dread. Dread about raising a child on her own. Dread about the child being the reason for the love of her life to walk away….  
No. She must not think like that no matter what. Qrow probably would have left her anyway for similar reasons eventually. Even in the beginning of their relationship, he had said it was a bad idea. With another grumble of her stomach, she slowly got up, changed into fresh, comforting clothes and washed her face in hopes of reducing the pain around her eyes if not her heart. As she walked into the kitchen, Summer thought that she almost felt nothing at the moment. As if the intense negative emotions of the past had left her with none at all.  
“Gah!”  
Summer was startled and looked at Yang with surprise. Though she knew she wasn’t alone in the house, her brain must have tricked herself into believing she was.  
“Hi Yang.” Summer said with the best smile she could muster though anyone would have been able to see that it didn’t reach her eyes. She quickly walked over to Yang and pulled her into a great big hug. Summer held her longer than the 4 month old could handle. She wiggled until summer reluctantly released her.  
“Na na!”  
“Yes, Yang. Now that Summer is awake, we will make the pancakes.” Tai came into the room with a small smile toward Summer. “We made a chocolate chip pancake batter this morning. I’ll cook them up if you’re hungry.” Summer’s stomach grumbled again and Tai took that as a yes and started cooking. The smell of pancakes were torturous and calming at the same time. Summer silently played with baby Yang so that Tai could cook without having to watch her as well. The pancakes were perfect. Eating had always made Summer feel better.  
“Thank you for breakfast, Tai.”  
“Well it’s sort of lunch now but you’re welcome. And thank you for watching over Yang. I almost forgot what it felt like to cook without holding her.” Summer gave Tai the same small, not reaching her eyes, smile. Though she was still greatly upset, and feeling rather hollow, she did find a sliver of warmth in the fact that she wasn’t entirely alone.


	2. Whines and Whiskey

Summer jerked awake to yet again the screams of a small child. “Oh please don’t fuss this much.” Summer whispered as she placed a hand over her stomach. Yang had been sick, but tonight seemed to be the worse. Summer thought she had heard Yang fussing off and on all night in a half awake state but these screams had startled away all hopes of sleep. She pulled on a robe and walked to Tai’s bedroom. It was closed but knowing he had to be awake, she knocked. Tai stepped heavily to swing open the door. He looked awful. Dark circles under his eyes, at least two day old stubble, and probably not the cleanest clothes.  
“I’m so sorry Summer! I was hoping Yang didn’t wake you up. I promise I’m trying to calm her down but…”  
“Tai, don’t worry. I didn’t come here to yell at you. I came to see if you would like some help.” Tai seemed so shocked for a moment and then his eyes became a tad watery with relief.  
“I would love some help. Thank you.” Summer held out her arms for Yang. Tai gave her up and allowed his shoulders to slump. “I don’t know what to do. I’ve tried rocking, feeding, and changing her. Reading, singing. Fuck, I would play the drums if I had some.”  
“Huh… cut up a potato in strips for me. Rinse it well and bring that, a clean rag, and two glasses of whiskey.” Tai looked at Summer like she was mad. Summer could see that he thought about protesting, or at least questioning, for a moment and then thought better of it and was off. Summer rocked Yang the best she could, but the poor child wailed and wiggled fiercely. Tai came back with the asked for items. Summer wrapped a potato slice in the rag, barely dipped it into one of the whiskey glasses and quickly rubbed as much of Yang’s gums with it as she could before the infant realized what was happening. Yang immediately started to calm down while processing this new sensation. As the whiskey made her gums numb she settled into Summer’s arms and chewed on the wrapped potato. Tai looked at her dumb struck.  
“Uhh… uh..” Summer could tell he was struggling to think, much less speak. Poor thing, she thought, he probably hasn’t slept much since Raven left and that was just after Yang was born. Tai looked down in search for words but instead spotted the other whiskey glass. “What’s the other glass for?”  
“For you.” Summer said as she handed him the glass. He laughed, took a large gulp, and placed it back before allowing himself to fall face first onto his bed.  
“God I love you Summer. Thank you so much. Thank you. Thank you…” Tai’s voice got softer as his body began to relax. Summer smiled. The ‘I love you’ was platonic, she knew. Their whole team had said that they loved each other at one time or another, though the Branwen twins never said it often. So Summer thought nothing of it as she settled herself and Yang into a more comfortable position to fall asleep as well. 

The next morning, Tai was more rested and was able to put together coherent sentences. “How did you know how to calm Yang down last night?”  
“I had a lot of young cousins. I helped my aunts and uncles out, and when I got older, I babysat a lot. I guess I just learned through experience.” Tai looked disheartened.  
“Am I doomed to fuck up raising Yang?” Tai whispered. “I don’t have any experience and I feel like everything I do is wrong.” He looked down in an attempt to hide his raw feelings.  
“Of course you’re not hopeless Tai!” Summer responded kindly as she placed her hand on his arm. “Yang is a happy, healthy, and deeply loved child. There are many others who can’t say as much. All the other tricks you’ll learn with time.” Tai smiled at her and he looked visibly lighter.  
“Thank you, Summer.”


	3. Bad Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: may be upsetting to those who have had a miscarriage. Because I have not experienced this personally, the description is vague.

For three weeks, Tai and Summer fell into a comfortable routine. They took turns taking care of Yang so that daily chores could get done, and in the evenings they alternated favorite pasttimes just like when they were in school. Some nights were filled with movies, others games. They even started to read a book together since Tai didn’t like to sit down to read and Summer loved to read out loud. Though Summer still had many moments of sadness, and some days a constant dull ache, she also found a balming happiness out of having someone to turn to when she was sad. Helping Tai out during his time of need in return also warmed her heart while made her feel useful and needed. 

One evening, while Tai and Summer watched a movie while Yang slept, Summer gasped as she clung to her stomach.  
“Are you ok?” Tai held her with a tangible fear.  
“I don’t know.” Responded Summer. Reflecting the same fear in her own eyes. “I don’t think so.”  
…  
Later, Tai led Summer to her bedroom. She paused before entering. “He’s never coming back now.” Summer whispered so quietly that Tai wasn't sure if he had heard her correctly.  
“What do you mean?” Tai still had his arms around her shoulders.  
“I let myself hope that once the baby was born, Qrow would come back and fall in love with our child so deeply that he wouldn’t ever leave again. But now…” Summer felt fresh tears well up into her eyes. She didn’t know how her body was able to produce yet more tears.  
“Summer, I… I’m not good with words. But… but please tell me if I can do anything for you. Anything at all.” Summer turned toward Tai with her arm wrapped around her now empty belly and her eyes on the floor. If possible, she whispered even softer,  
“I don’t want to be alone.” Tai wrapped his arms around her more firmly and led her to his own room. Silently they crawled into bed. Tai laid a light hand on Summers side in a silent question. Summer took his hand and pulled him closer until he had his arms wrapped around her protectively. Summer still cried herself to sleep but at least she was warm and felt loved by someone she loved.


	4. Tickle Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut

From then on, Summer spent each night with Tai. Due to this closeness, they began to be more physically affectionate throughout the day as well. As the weeks passed by and her sadness reduced, Summer felt a change in her relationship with Tai. If Tai got close to her face in playfulness, she began to feel a flutter in her stomach that was never there before. She was confused and wary. With Qrow, she had felt fireworks at the very beginning and anytime they were together the air between them was tangible and charged with electricity. After a while, the fire was less intense, but it had always been all consuming. But with Tai, who had been but a friend in the past, created a much milder effect that was intriguing her. At first, she thought it was her grief and was determined not to let her thoughts or feelings show. But as time went on and they were there for each other in hard times, the feeling only continued to grow. She was highly apprehensive of this and hoped that Tai didn’t know what she was feeling, until one day. 

Tai had been teasing her about her cookie eating habits.  
“God I don’t know how you’re not 400lbs!”  
“It’s because I work out until all the cookies I eat are burned into muscle.” Summer flexed her arms jokingly but then sucked in her breath as she looked up to find Tai appraising her physique more closely than she anticipated. Tai gave her a new small smile and said, “You are doing a mighty fine job at that.” He didn’t try to hide his lingering gaze toward her lips. The flutter in Summer's stomach was back in full force.  
That night Summer wondered if she should return to her own room. She had been spending the nights in Tai’s room for weeks. She couldn’t think of a good excuse NOT to stay with him and honestly she didn’t want to spend the night alone after getting used to falling asleep in his arms.  
Summer got into bed and pulled out a book like she usually did. This was not the book they were reading together, so it gave her an excuse not to talk but not have to pretend to sleep either. Apparently, she was not doing a good job at pretending, because Tai interrupted her thoughts by asking, “What are you thinking about? You haven’t turned the page in a while now.”  
“What? Oh. Nothing.” Tai gave a booming laugh.  
“Now I know I’m not the smoothest with women, but I DO know that women Never think about Nothing. Seriously, what’s on your mind? Sometimes it helps to talk about it.” Tai looked over at her intensely.  
“Women CAN think about nothing… Sometimes.” Summer knew she wasn’t convincing because it had been her who told Tai that information many years ago.  
“Ok. Well I guess I’ll just have to occupy myself until you tell me then.” Without further warning, Tai leaped at Summer and began tickling her with ferocity. Summer laughed whole-heartedly. Summer loved to laugh and she loved to be tickled. Tai had done this many times in the years they had known each other.  
And then it hit her. This tickle fight was different. Instead of the brother-like wrestling they usually did, this felt… sexual. Tai wrapped his arms around her more than usual and Summer realized that she was leaning into his embrace much more than she used to. When had this happened? They played around like this all the time, but she had never before imagined such a drastic shift in their relationship. It was as if they had changed so gradually that she hadn’t even noticed until they were here. As Tai slowed down his assault, Summer turned in his arms and found herself extremely close to Tai’s face while they both smiled gleefully, each of them kneeling on the bed. Their eyes met and Tai’s smile gradually morphed into a sultry smile as he glanced to her lips. Summer gasped. The feeling of intense desire shocked her. Without thinking, she leaned in further and found Tai coming to meet her lips. The kiss was soft for just a moment but quickly turned passionate as they each became excited in getting what they had apparently been wanting for some time. Tai held Summer close as they kissed. He held her around the waist pressing her against him as his other hand stroked her hair, cheek, arm, and down her back slowly and then up again to repeat the wonderful sensation. Summer opened her mouth invitingly and Tai did not hesitate to deepen the kiss. They made out like they were in high school. When their lips finally pulled apart, they looked at each other and both laughed in a comfortable yet unsure kind of way.  
“Well, I have to admit that I have been thinking about that for a while now.” Said Tai a tad shyly.  
“Have you? Did it meet your expectations?” Summer couldn’t help but mischievously smile.  
“Hell no. Kissing you in real life exceeded all of my wildest dreams.” Summer gasped again. Damn that was a good line. After her heart rate began a regular rhythm again, she found herself beginning to worry.  
“So… What happens now?”  
“Wow. I never thought I would see the day when Summer Rose didn’t have an idea of how to lead. This is nice. Maybe I should stand here quietly and enjoy this triumph while you suffer.” Tai lifted his head up regally as if he was basking in sunlight. Throughout all of this though, Tai never released his hold of Summer around her waist. Summer lightly slapped Tai on the side of his shoulder but intentionally did not move out of his arms.  
“Come on, Tai. You know what I mean.”  
“I know. And the choice is yours Summer. Over these past months I have found myself feeling more for you everyday. At first I thought that it was just because you were around all the time and I worried that I was being pathetic and lonely and didn’t actually care about you. But then I began to notice that what really drew me to you more each day was how much you support me. I don’t know if this is coming out right. You’re always there for me Summer. Raven and I had a biological chemistry between us that gradually faded as I learned how selfish and hateful she actually was. But with you, one of my best friends, my feelings have been steadily growing instead of fading and I like the feeling. I want them to keep growing. I want you and I want to be there for you in the same ways that you have been here for me and Yang. I’m not going to lie, a part of me is terrified of you leaving. Mainly because Raven left me, but holding you here… I feel calm and safe and I believe that we could be worth trying.” Summer listened intently as Tai described what was happening between them quite adequately.  
“I agree that knowing you will take care of me through all obstacles has greatly affected how I feel about you as well.” Summer smiled shyly as Tai’s smile grew with his swelling heart. Tai glanced at Summer’s lips again and slowly leaned into her again. This time she pulled away in order to pull Tai on top of her. Once her head hit the pillow, she let Tai’s lips find hers once more. This kiss was even more heated than the others. Tai’s arm was still underneath her lower back to keep her close while his other hand slowly slid up her side. As they kissed, Tai kept rubbing her side and each time he traced up her rib cage, he went a little further up her shirt. This gave Summer plenty of time to know that she did not want him to stop, but to get to his goal faster. Her breasts were aching for his skin contact. One more sweep of his hand and he slightly lifted her to her side so he could unhook her bra with a snap. Summer couldn’t help but be impressed. One more slide down her side and Tai tugged her pants down just an inch to run his thumb further down the path leading to satisfaction. Then back up, god was he a tease, to her now freed breasts. He cupped her breast while simultaneously grinding his hips into hers. Summer groaned appreciatively. Her groan opened up her mouth and Tai dived in further while pushing up against her. Summer loved the feeling of his weight on top of her. She felt like he was surrounding her with warmth and love rather than suffocating her.  
Suddenly, Tai’s weight was gone. Summer’s eyes flew open in surprise but was rewarded with seeing Tai’s shirt come off in a quick motion. Tai was gorgeous. How had she never noticed before? Tai was broad shouldered with a lean waist and every muscle was ripped to show off his ability to fight as a Huntsman. Summer looked greedily while she stripped out of her shirt and bra as well. Tai came crashing down on top of her again, flicking on a nipple in his fingers as he kissed her. Summer moaned and Tai began to kiss down her neck. His path was agonizingly slow. He kissed, licked, sucked, and nipped her skin on his way down. Summer almost wished that he would skip a few inches down, but also was loving the building sensitivity and anticipation that Tai was creating. When Tai finally got to Summer’s nipple, he quickly sucked her into his mouth. Summer moaned with satisfaction and need. Tai alternated sucking on one nipple while rubbing his thumb over the other.  
“God I love your boobs.”  
“Really? Their not as big as R…”  
“Don’t.” Tai picked up his head to look into Summer’s eyes. “Don’t compare yourself. Not now and not ever. You are incomparable. You are beautiful Summer and you have chosen to stay here with me through thick and thin and I promise you that I will also choose to stay with you each and every day Summer.” Summer had never felt so much sweet love before. Qrow’s love was passionate and fast. But this, this was sweet and slow. Nothing like Summer had ever felt before. Tai kissed her in a way to show her that sweet love. As they kissed softly the kiss was gradually deepened. Summer began to remove Tai’s pants. When she looked down, Summer couldn’t help herself.  
“Woah.”  
“Well thank you darling.” Tai had a goofy, large, proud smile on his face as he let his length stretch out toward her.  
In embarrassment, Summer tried to explain, “I… I was surprised… I remember once at the pool and well… I didn’t know you were a grower.” Tai’s smile faltered.  
“Is that a bad thing?”  
“No! Oh god I need to shut up. No, I am extremely pleased with this information. I… well let me shut up and just show you how happy I am.” Summer pushed on Tai’s shoulders until he was on his back and she was on top of him. She did not have the patience to tease his as much as he did her, but he didn’t seem to mind. Summer wrapped her hand around his length and quickly plunged him into her mouth. Tai gave a great moan and gripped her hair. He didn’t push her head down or pull her hair too tightly. It was more like he needed something to hold on to throughout the ride. Summer enjoyed getting to set the pace and began sucking him.  
“Oh Summer, you’ve got to slow down…. Let me… Let me switch so that I can get you as excited as you’re getting me.” Summer stood up to take off her pants and then her thong.  
“Actually, I get a lot of pleasure from pleasing you.” And she proved it by quickly grabbing a condom, sliding it down his shaft, straddling him and lowering her wet hot sex onto his. They both groaned in pleasure as she slowly pumped up and down with increasing speed. Tai began to massage her clit as she encased him, so she leaned further back to allow easier access. It was in this position that they both finally climaxed. Tai quickly cleaned himself off and wrapped her in his arms.  
“I… I think I might be falling in love with you Summer.” Tai whispered into her hair as he held her tight.  
“I think I might be falling in love with you too Tai.” Their smiles were unmatched to any other. They were down right giddy to finally have fallen in love with their best friend. It was a deliciously safe and comfortable love. One that they both badly needed after the pain they experienced with others. They kissed and held each other until they finally fell off to sleep in each other’s arms.


	5. Trivia

Summer and Tai fell into a comfortable and happy routine. Instead of Summer moving back into her room, they moved Yang into it after turning it into a more official nursery. They shared their responsibilities, enjoyed each other’s company, and fell more in love with each other every day and every blissful night. One night, Tai and Summer had decided to play Trivial Pursuit. After taking a break to put Yang to sleep, Summer returned to the game board. It was Tai’s turn to ask Summer a question. She had landed on the category of history. Summer worked hard to focus because she was close to winning.  
“True or False? Tai loves you more than he ever thought he could love another person. He is falling more in love with you each day and wants to continue loving you for the long haul.” Summer was startled at first but then her heart quickly swelled with his words.  
“True.” She whispered.  
“Correct.” Tai’s voice was deeper than usual. Maybe even a little breathless with anticipation. “You get to answer another. True or False? Summer is in love with Tai and would also like to continue loving him.”  
“True.” She whispered again as she looked into his eyes. Tai let out a breath that he didn’t know he was holding. With a huge smile on his face, he moved off the couch and kneeled down on one knee. “Last question. If you get this one correct, you win. Multiple choice question: Will you marry me? A) Yes B) Hell Yes C) Of course Yes why didn’t you ask sooner?” Summer gave a great big belly laugh. She loved how much Tai made her laugh. She threw her arms around Tai’s neck and kissed him hard. When she pulled back for air, she said through laughter and tears of joy, "C". 

After discussion, Summer and Tai decided to elope. Their marriage was for themselves, not others. Most of their family members had already passed on and those living were the ones who had left them. Summer legally adopted Yang. Though they knew they would have to tell Yang the truth eventually, at the moment she was just too young to understand. Before eloping, they hired a babysitter so they could have at least one night alone that they could call their honeymoon. That night was heated bliss. 

 

Summer came out of the bathroom in a sheer, red baby doll style nightie that she had bought without Tai knowing. Tai's eyes bulged. Summer had never worn lingerie for him before and the sight of her was enough to excite him fully in seconds.  
"Watching you grow is enough to get me excited." Summer stated this fact breathlessly without trying to hide her staring. Tai smiled again.  
"And I'll never get tired of hearing you say that. Come here my wife." Tai sat up in bed to meet Summer. Tai kissed her stomach through the sheer fabric as Summer's fingers tangled in his hair. Tai was glad that Summer's matching thong was also sheer. He didn't want to disrobe her yet, but he did want to taste.  
Tai trailed kisses further down until he allowed himself to slide off the bed completely. He kneeled on the floor and kissed Summer's sex. She gasped and widened her stance at the same time. Tai smiled at her response. Tai licked at Summer through the sheer fabric. Summer moaned louder than usual. He realized that her volume may be due to the fact that for the first time they did not have the possibility of Yang interrupting them. Tai had to figure out just how loud he could make her moan. He lifted one of her legs to his shoulder has he licked again, pushing his tongue to go as far as the fabric would let him. He was rewarded. Summer moaned louder. He was in a frenzy. He had never felt so turned on without being touched himself. But that's what Summer had done to him the past 9 months. She had made him feel more in love with her everyday and he wanted to continue building that flame for a lifetime. Tai quickly shifted and Summer yelped as Tai picked her up and tossed her on her back. On the soft bed of course. He quickly tore off her thong and came down on her again. Tai gave her clitoris a slow, shallow lick. As he continued he gradually increased his speed and depth inside her. Just as she liked, Tai would back off every minute or two before plunging his tongue back inside her, but not fully. Not yet. Summer always told Tai when she was cumming and tonight, without any inhibitions, she sang out into the night.  
"Yes. Oh. Keep going. Oh. OH. Please keep going. Deeper. DEEPER. OH Fuck. Fuck. Fuck me. FUCK ME! Ohhhh Myyyy Gooooods Yeeeees." Tai lightly licked Summer until the sensitivity became too much and she lightly pushed him away. Her usually sign. After wiping his mouth, Tai laid half way on Summer as he watched her in her normal after glow. She was always so beautiful, but during these times, she was radiant.  
"Just..." heavy panting "Give me a minute."  
"I'm in no hurries my love. We have a lifetime together now." Summer slowly opened her eyes about half way. Just enough to see the adoration in Tai's eyes that she knew would be there.  
"I love you, Tai."  
"And you know I love you too, Sum...." Summer was already on his mouth. She deepened the kiss tasting herself on his tongue, heating herself up again. Just as he liked it, Summer didn't tease Tai, but quickly switched positions from his mouth to his dick that she had freed with her hand just moments ago. Now Tai yelled out in pleasure. As Summer sucked on Tai's head with her mouth, she lightly twisted her hand up and down his shaft with the same rhythm. Gradually, Summer increased her speed. Faster and faster and ever so slightly tightening her grip on his shaft.  
"Summer, you're getting me very excited." Summer lifted her head while her hand continued. She looked Tai straight in the eye when she said,  
"I want you, Tai. I want you to come inside of me."  
Tai quickly lifted up to grab a condom and then froze as he looked at Summer.  
"Wait... Did you mean without this?" Summer became a bit more bashful as she asked,  
"Well... what do you think about it?" Surprisingly, Tai didn't hesitate. He gently placed one hand to her face.  
“Summer, my beautiful wife, my best friend, I love you so much. You make me so happy and you are a fantastic mother to Yang. I would love to have another child with you... like now.” Summer and Yang had already talked about wanting more children together. Summer knew that miscarriages were common and though she desperately didn’t want to have another one, she also knew that she didn’t want to give up trying. However, they had not talked about when they would try for a child. Summer quickly counted and realized that Yang and her sibling would be about 2 years apart if they were able to conceive in an average time frame. That was a great age gap, especially if they wanted more than just two children. Summer slowly smiled, took the condom from Tai and let it fall to the ground. Summer could tell that Tai was ecstatic. Tai grabbed Summer and again turned her on her back, but this time he did so gently as he slowly lowered himself on top of her. He entered her for the first time without the plastic barrier between them. The sensation was unmatched. Tai let out a small groan with the first, shallow thrust. He slowly pull almost all the way out and then moved in deeper. He kept this up until he was fully inside of Summer and they both groaned into each other’s mouths as they kissed deeply. Tai made sweet love to Summer. Summer never had a sweet love before Tai and she reveled in the bliss of it. Summer began panting with the rising intensity of a second orgasm.  
“Don’t stop.” Summer begged. “Faster. Harder. Please. I want all of you Tai. Give me everything.” Tai felt Summer tighten around him and he quickly came just as loudly. Sweaty, they clung to each other for some time.  
“I will choose you every day Summer. I will never stop loving you, I promise.”  
“I love you too Tai. I promise to stay by your side through every up and down.”


	6. Confrontations

7 months later, just as they promised, Tai and Summer were even more in love than when they married. Summer waddled around the kitchen after Yang who had run away from her in the middle of a diaper change. So now Yang was running around the house naked while Tai laughed and stirred the soup to keep their dinner from sticking. Summer huffed and puffed as her laughter and running made her out of breath. Just as she caught Yang there was a knock on the door.   
“Saved by the knock you rascal!” Summer placed Yang in her playpen to make catching her later easier. She waddled to the door and opened it. Her smile fell from her face faster than she thought possible. Qrow stood at the door looking at his shoes. Summer knew this moment would have to happen eventually. She had even prepared for it, but that didn’t mean that she was looking forward to it.   
“Hi Summer, I just wanted to… uhh… Are you pregnant, again??” Qrow gawked at Summer’s belly and she placed a protective hand over her stomach. Many emotions flew through Summer. Anger because Qrow had the nerve to be upset with her for moving on. Sadness because she wasn’t looking forward to informing Qrow about his own child. Anticipation because Summer didn’t know how Qrow was going to take all this, or what he would do as a result.   
“Yes Qrow, I am pregnant with my husband Tai’s child.”   
“Woah. Wait, what? Tai? You Married Tai? When? Did you have our child then immediately get pregnant with his? Where is my child?!” Qrow’s voice rose as his own emotions intensified.   
Though it was difficult, Summer forced herself to speak barely more than a whisper. She knew she had to remain calm. “Qrow, when I was pregnant with our child, I had a miscarriage.” Qrow seemed to freeze. Summer waited for about 30 seconds and then decided to tell him everything now while he was stunned into silence.   
“You were far away and something bad happened anyway. It wasn’t you, it wasn’t me, it just happened. But I was still hurting greatly and Tai was there for me. We both realized that we have always been there for each other. We bonded in our grief over others but we fell in love as we showed each other our loyalty. We made the decision to be there for each other for the rest of our lives. We hope that one day you and Raven will come to accept us. Until then, you have a niece that would love to know you. When this one comes, Tai and I would like you to treat our child like your niece or nephew just like Yang. We have all been a family since high school Qrow, and we would like our family to come back together again.” Summer stepped aside slightly as an invitation into their home. Qrow did not show any emotions during her speech until he looked past Summer and his eyes grew cold.   
“Why would I ever want to be a part of a family that doesn’t care if I live or die?” with that statement, Qrow turned around, turned into a crow, and flew off. Summer looked behind her and realized that Qrow had been looking at Tai who had come to stand just a few feet behind her.   
“Well that didn’t go as well as I had hoped, but it did go how I expected.” Tai sighed and placed his hands on Summer’s shoulders. “How are you?”  
“Sad. Sad that Qrow thinks we don’t care. Sad that he is choosing not to be a part of a family that loves him.”   
Tai seemed to hesitate as he asked quietly, “and how are we?” Summer looked up into Tai’s anxious expression and gave him a smile to relieve some of his apprehension.   
“Don’t worry Tai. Seeing Qrow was hard I will admit, but Qrow can’t give me what I need in a long term relationship and I know that. I need someone who is willing to work through the hard times together. I need someone who will support me in all things. I need a man who is a great father figure. I need you, Tai.” As she reassured Tai, her own smile grew while she spoke of her love for Tai.


	7. The Calling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to stay true to the RWBY world...

Cookie batter was everywhere. On the walls, counter top, kitchen table, and all over the silent family of four. Yang looked up at her parents uncertainly. She didn't mean to lift the mixer so far out of the batter bowl. She also didn't mean to put the speed on full blast. Well, maybe she was a little curious about how quickly she could mix the batter, but she wasn't going to volunteer that thought to her parents. After three agonizing seconds, Taiyang and Summer burst out in laughter. Yang signed in relief and giggled as well.  
"Sorry mom. Sorry dad. I didn't mean to."  
"Oh don't worry about it sweetie. We know you didn't. We'll clean it up together and try again and I bet we will be more successful the second time." Summer handed out towels to Yang and Tai. Yang wiped up the counter tops, Summer cleaned off the walls, and Tai cleaned up little Ruby who was happily trying to grab as much cookie batter as she could before Tai had a chance to wipe it up.  
"Ruby. Ruby! Don't eat it off the floor." Tai picked Ruby off the ground to make the cleaning process a tad easier, though this made Ruby fuss. "I have a feeling we're going to have to hide the cookies once they are done." With the kitchen clean, the family started again. This time Summer stood a tad closer to Yang while she mixed the batter, but it wasn't necessary. Yang was more careful and successfully made her first batch of cookies, almost completely by herself. She beamed. As the last batch was being taken out of the oven, there was a knock on the door. Tai looked at Summer. They didn't have visitors often.  
"Yang, do you want to watch a movie in your room tonight?" Summer asked.  
"Yeah! Are you going to watch too? Can Ruby watch? Can we eat cookies?" The young child beamed with the joy of this rare treat.  
"Your father and I have a visitor. No one you know. You and Ruby can eat have two cookies during the movie and your father and I will join you later. Ok?" Summer gathered up the girls and supplies as Tai went to answer the door. Tai was silent for a moment too long.  
"May I come in?"  
"Oh. Ozpin. I'm so sorry, please come in, I was just surprised to see you here." Tai moved out of Ozpin's way and lead him into the now vacant kitchen.  
"Would you like a chocolate chip cookie? Fresh out of the oven, but fair warning, Yang had a big part in making them this time." Tai chuckled nervously. Ozpin never came for social calls.  
"I would love a cookie. Would you happen to have coffee or milk to go with it?"  
"We have both."  
"Then coffee, please." Tai took his time fetching the asked for refreshments. He assumed that Ozpin was waiting for Summer to be present as well. He wasn't wrong. When Summer returned, Tai looked at her,  
"Would you like a plate as well?"  
"No, thank you Tai." Tai could tell that Summer was also worried. She never passed up cookies. Summer went straight to the table and sat next to Ozpin. Tai quickly joined them setting the cookies and coffee in front of Ozpin. He picked up the coffee and took a quick gulp but didn't reach for the cookies. 

"I suppose you already know that I am not here just to visit." 

"You never are Ozpin. What's up?" Summer was always a cheerful, kind, and polite person, but if her voice could possibly hold any edge to it, this was it. 

"I have learned that there may be a way to save the world from the majority of the grimm attacks. Possibly, all of the grimm attacks." There was a short silence.

"What do you mean Ozpin? How could we possibly do that?" Tai didn't try to hide his confusion and some frustration at such an outlandish statement. 

"I have learned of a reason why the grimm attacks have increased. More specifically, I have learned of... a person who is a contributing factor." Ozpin took another gulp of coffee in the middle of his sentence. Summer and Tai knew there was more to the story. Ozpin always knew more about their missions than the ones fighting. Because of this familiar secrecy, they didn't question it.

"What do you want from us? We have a family now, Ozpin. We can't both leave. The girls need us." Tai had the smallest hint of begging in his voice. He was finally so happy with his family. He couldn't imagine leaving whether it was with or without Summer.

"Actually... I only want Summer." Tai was shocked. Only Summer? This didn't sit well with him. They always worked as a team. "I want only Summer for a few different reasons. I understand that you have a beautiful family now, and I agree that both parents should not leave such young children for any extended period of time. Also, I want Summer because you may be the only one who can succeed in this mission." The couple sat in silence with the confusion evident on their faces. They were not shocked that Summer could be the strongest, smartest, best member for the job. No, they all learned about Summer's advanced skills from a young age. But they were confused why Ozpin wanted Summer to work solo. Huntsmen and Huntresses always worked in teams. 

"What are you talking about? Stop weaving your usual manipulative web of words. Spit it out Ozpin. What do you want from me?" Tai looked at Summer shocked. He didn't think Ozpin was manipulative, he was motivational. But when Tai looked at Ozpin, Ozpin had his eyes down into his coffee almost like a young child does when caught in a lie. He then spoke more bluntly than Tai had ever heard him speak. 

"You have silver eyes, Summer. I told you so the first day I met you at Beacon. There is a dying legend about silver-eyed people. A legend of great power against the grimm. I have found a reliable source that may be able to tell us more, and hopefully teach you how to harness this power and help us to defeat the grimm. I can't tell you much more at the moment. I will not tell you exactly where we are going before we leave and we will not inform Tai or your family of our where abouts in order to keep our location safe. But I can tell you that if we succeed, we could win the war." Silence. More silence. Tai didn't feel like he had a right to say anything. It was Summer who Ozpin wanted, which did sting just a bit even though he knew the talents of his wife. He avoided Summer's gaze, he didn't know if he could watch as she chose to leave him behind.

"I need to discuss this with my husband, Ozpin. I am not sure when we will have an answer for you, but we will try to answer you as quickly as possible. Do you need a place to stay tonight?" Summer spoke clearly, her voice steady. She always had such a beautiful way of surprising everyone with her strength and leadership abilities, but the one word that had Tai's heart soaring was 'we'. 

"I have lodging for a few nights if necessary. Please contact me as soon as you are able. Thank you for the coffee and cookies. I'll let you two be for the night." Ozpin stood up, his cookies untouched, and walked himself out of the house. Belatedly, Tai locked the door behind him. When he returned, Summer wasn't in the kitchen. He walked into the hallway to find her peeking in on their daughters. They were both sound asleep. Tai wrapped his arms around his wife and held her. After a few minutes, Summer began to close the children's door and Tai backup to allow her to shut it completely. They walked hand in hand into their own bedroom in silence. Tai sat on the bed in his clothes and leaned his back against the head board. He opened his arms to his wife. Summer melted into his arms and they held each other for some time.  
Tai hoped he wasn't pushing too quickly, but he had to ask, "So, what are you thinking?"

"A great many things. No, Ozpin get out of my house. Of course Ozpin, to be honest I've been missing the exhilaration of missions. Fuck no, Ozpin. I have a family now. My girls are one hundred times more important to me than adrenaline. But the thought that is louder than all others: Don't I want a better world for our daughters? If I have the chance to help create a safer, kinder, better world for our daughters, shouldn't I take it?" Summer looked up into Tai's eyes. 

"Wow. And here I was just sitting in silence wondering what you were thinking. I told you women never think of nothing." Summer laughed. Not her usual full body laugh, but one of those genuine laughs that peek through in times of sadness. "Seriously though Summer, all your thoughts are valid. And... your last thought resonates with me as well. Even though I don't want to be apart from you, I know that is a selfish want and may not be what is best for the world as a whole or even for our own family." The couple looked extremely sad. 

"I guess we made our decision then?" Summer whispered. Tai smiled. 

"Yes, I guess we did. And thank you for including me on this decision Summer." Summer looked surprised. 

"Of course you were going to help make this decision. We decided to be a family and families make decisions together." Tai kissed Summer. At first the kiss was soft, but it grew passionately. They held each other tight and pushed into each other as if they were truly attempting to become one. They melted into each other because they both knew. They knew but didn't want to say it out loud. Missions were dangerous. Missions alone were the most dangerous. Sometimes, people didn't come back from missions. Without these worries being spoken, they kissed the thoughts away as they passionately made love. Never daring to think that it may be for the last time. 

 

The next day Summer contacted Ozpin to inform him of their decision. It didn't take but a day to make the necessary preparations. When it was time to leave, Yang was a mixture of emotions. She was extremely sad to be without her mother. She had never been without her, but she had also heard of all the cool stories about being a Huntress and was excited for her mother. She was confused why her dad was staying behind, all of their missions had been fought together, but she was also extremely happy that she would have her dad to help her not miss her mom so much while she was away.  
"Mommy, when will you come back?" Summer did her best to keep a happy look on her face. 

"As soon as I can sweetheart. I'll miss you every moment I'm away but when I come back I'll have all sorts of amazing stories to tell you and Ruby. I bet I'll even have a few souvenirs when I come home." Yang squealed with the prospect of presents as the two clung to each other. "I love you, Yang. Don't forget to watch out for Ruby, she still doesn't know all the rules of being safe just yet." 

"Of course mom. And I'm going practice making cookies, so when you get back I can make you the best cookie in the world!" 

"I can't wait." Summer smiled. She turned to take Ruby out of Tai's arms. She hugged her daughter tight. "I love you Ruby." 

"I wuve woo too. See woo tomarow!" Ruby didn't fully understand that no one knew when she would return, but Tai and Summer had decided not to try and explain it. They didn't want this parting to be even more difficult, and hopefully Summer would return before Ruby became too sad.

"See you soon." Summer kissed Ruby on the cheek and set her down with her sister. She looked at Tai trying hard to keep the tears from her eyes. Tai wrapped his arms around his wife and hugged her hard and gave her a soft kiss. 

"I love you, Summer. I will always love you." 

"I love you too, Tai. Know that I am not leaving you. Just as I said I would never with our marriage vows, I choose you. I will choose you every day. I choose to embark on this mission temporarily in the hopes that I can give our family a better life. I will always come home to you Tai." Tai smiled. Even through the sadness, Summer still thought to reassure him that she wasn't Raven, and never would be. He didn't really need that reassurance any more, but it sure did make his heart sing. One last kiss and Summer turned to leave. Tai picked Ruby back off the ground and held Yang's hand. He needed their support. When Summer looked back on her family one last time, she felt in her heart that she was answering her calling. This is what she was meant to do. This is what she had to do for her family. This was her destiny. She blew them all a kiss and left.


	8. Tears and Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my very first fanfic!!

About 6 months had passed since the news of Summer's death. Tai had to admit that things were finally getting a little easier. The pain was not as intense, not all consuming, not every second of every day. He had learned how to juggle his two daughters without Summer though he had to admit he probably relied on Yang way too much for her young age. In general, things were getting easier, or at least that is what he repeated to himself when the heavy weight of loneliness descended upon him at night. He couldn't sleep, again, so he was sitting at the kitchen table, trying to talk himself out of his grief when he heard a soft knock on the door. He was wary. Who would be calling in the middle of the night? Tai quietly walked to the curtain to peer at the visitor before he decided to open the door. 'What?' was all Tai could think. Almost numbly, Tai opened the door but didn't move out of the door frame. He wasn't sure yet if he would ever allow Qrow into his home. But what shocked him more than anything was that Tai could have sworn that Qrow had been crying. But then again, his eyes could be red from drink.

"Hi." Qrow couldn't look at Tai for more than a few seconds. Eyes darting from Tai's face to the ground. Tai huffed out a snide, short laugh at Qrow's greeting.

"Hi." Tai waited. A small part of him enjoyed watching Qrow squirm uncomfortably. He had come here, right? He should speak first. But Tai quickly became guilty. No matter what Qrow did to Summer, he had always been his best friend, and if he was honest with himself, he missed him. In a kinder voice and with a step to the right, Tai asked,  
"Do you want to come in?" Qrow finally looked at him for an extended period of time. Tai wasn't sure what Qrow saw but he was shocked when Qrow came in and hugged Tai tightly. Tai returned the hug. 

"I'm so sorry." Qrow's voice was broken. Almost as if he were fighting back tears. This caused Tai to actually start crying. Damn. He thought he had cried himself out already. Tai clung to his best friend and let himself feel comforted at least in this moment. He didn't know how quickly Qrow would leave, but he was going to let himself have this moment while it lasted. Neither knew how long they stood in this position. Finally, as Tai calmed down he began to pull away from Qrow. Tai will never mention it to another, but as they pulled away he saw Qrow wipe at his face and Qrow's eyes were more red when he finally looked at Tai again. 

"Do you want some coffee or something?" Tai asked. 

"Or something would be great." Tai looked at Qrow again. 

"Oh, alright. Come on. I could probably use a stiff one myself." Tai led Qrow into the kitchen and pulled out the whiskey bottle. Tai and Summer didn't drink much so this bottle was the same that she used when saving him from another sleepless night years ago. The first night she slept in his bed, albeit even if it was only because she had finally gotten Yang to sleep and didn't want to wake her again. 

"Tai?" Tai realized that he had been standing staring at the whiskey bottle for too long. He shook his head to clear away the memories though the tightness in his chest remained. 

"Sorry. Got lost in thought." Tai came to the table and handed one glass to Qrow, who took a large drink. 

"How have you been holding up?" 

"Better than you by the looks of it." Tai was trying to make a joke, lighten the mood, but Qrow looked saddened by his comment. 

"I'm so sorry Tai. I'm so sorry for everything. I'm sorry for leaving Summer. I'm sorry for ever having a relationship with her. I'm sorry for not staying around for the girls like she asked me to. I'm sorry for not being a good friend to either of you. I'm sorry for not saying goodbye..." Qrow chocked on a sob and took another large drink to push it down. 

"Qrow.." Tai started. 

"No. Let me finish. You know I'm not perfect and I don't know if I will ever fully forgive you for marrying Summer. But I owe a lot to Summer and now she's gone. If the offer still stands I'd like to be an uncle for Yang and I'd like to act like an uncle to Ruby too. I understand if you don't want me to come around ever again, but I had to ask, I had to offer because that was the last thing Summer asked of me." Qrow looked into his empty cup, not daring to look up. 

"We would all love to have you as a part of our family again, Qrow." Qrow looked up to find Tai's genuine smile. Qrow knew that Tai always had the best heart, well except for Summer. Tai was always forgiving. Though he didn't admit it, even to himself, he understood why Summer married Tai. Tai was just as loving as she was and he was able to love her the way she needed to be loved. Qrow blinked hard. He was so tired of crying. He needed to drink more. He didn't feel so much when he drank. 

"Well you may be a good brother, but you're a shitty bartender." Tai gave a great big belly laugh until he remembered his daughters were asleep. He tried to quiet down as he grabbed the whiskey bottle for them, but knew that was the first true laugh he had since Summer had died and damn did it feel good. "Just so you know, I'll probably be a shitty uncle. I'll probably be a horrible influence." 

"Qrow, if you are half the uncle to them as you were my best friend to me, they will be two very lucky girls." Qrow gave a small smile. He didn't believe Tai's words, but they were nice to hear. 

"I'm also going to continue what Summer started." Said Qrow

"What?"

"I don't want her to have died in vain. I don't really know what Summer was fighting, but if I can help win this, I will." Tai lifted his glass to Qrow. 

"To Summer, for always bringing happiness into the lives of others, even after death." Though Qrow wasn't sure how him fighting others was connected to Summer bringing happiness to others, he sure knew how happy she had made him. 

"To Summer." The reunited friends clinked glasses and sipped. Tai truly felt better. He sent a silent thank you to Summer, where ever she may be. He couldn't help but believe that Summer had sent Qrow to him knowing that he needed a friend in this time of grief. Tai smiled. Life was going to be ok. Though he wasn't sure how yet, with the support of family and friends, anything was possible. 


End file.
